This Is Me
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Genderfluid, Albus/Alice] [One-shot de aniversário para a Luz do BSQ ] As pessoas mudam todo o tempo. Mudam as suas opiniões, o modo como se comportam, como se vestem. Mesmo assim, para uns é difícil aceitar como as outras pessoas são diferentes o que estão acostumados. Alice não tinha esse problema, ela tinha os melhores amigos que poderia ter.


_"Now I've found, who I am_

 _There's no way to hold it in_

 _No more hiding who I wanna be_

 _This is me"_

— Você está linda!

Frank levantou os olhos de seu livro, ao ouvir sua mãe exclamar para sua irmã mais nova.

— Alice! De novo? — ele reclamou, ao perceber que aquela camiseta larga o pertencia.

— Frank! — Hannah colocou as mãos na cintura — Tem gente morrendo de fome pelo mundo e você quer brigar com a sua irmã por causa das roupas? Eu compro outras para você!

Alice não pôde evitar mostrar a língua para ele, antes de terminar de descer as escadas, pegando uma de suas jaquetas jeans.

— A jaqueta ela tem! — escutou Frank resmungar, antes de fechar a porta de entrada com uma força um pouco maior só para irritá-lo.

Desceu as escadas à frente de sua casa, enfiando os braços nas mangas longas. Assim que viu Scorpius esperando-a, apressou-se para alcançá-lo.

— Hoje ela está virada para o azul! — ele sorriu, colocando o braço em seus ombros.

Alice levou uma de suas mãos para o boné, abaixando a aba, como se estivesse cumprimentando-o. Decidiram caminhar, em vez de aparatar — ilegalmente — ou ir pelo nôitibus até a lanchonete que encontrariam com Albus.

Rose era a melhor amigo de Scorpius e Albus — e parecia não gostar muito de ter seu lugar usurpado —, mas Alice sentia que só podia ser verdadeira com eles, que somente eles entendiam-na, o que não era de todo mentira.

— Desabafa! — disse Scorpius, assim que as bebidas trouxas chegaram à mesa.

Todas as vezes em que iam para uma lanchonete como aquela, pediam a primeira coisa aleatória que nunca tinham provado antes. Era bom conhecer dos dois mundos.

— Ele não aguentou me ver vestida como uma mulher — Alice revirou os olhos — Muito para os ciúmes dele.

— Por que você só sai com caras babacas? — ela escutou Albus murmurar, antes de tomar um gole da cerveja.

Alice não tinha um estilo único, ela tinha vários, mas não era como as pessoas que se vestiam de roqueiras em um dia e de hippies no outro. Não, ela gostava de usar roupas femininas — ela era mulher, oras —, mas também gostava de usar roupas masculinas. Ela não controlava esses gostos. Um dia, ela simplesmente acordava e tinha vontade de vestir as roupas de seu irmão.

Só seus pais, Scorpius e Albus pareciam entendê-la — se não entendiam, respeitavam, pelo menos. Se ela não pegasse as roupas de Frank, sabia que ele também a respeitaria.

Por que todo mundo a julgava de lésbica? Ou de transgênero? Ela não se sentia menos mulher quando vestia roupas de homem, e não sentia atração por mulheres.

Era tão difícil de entender? Precisavam sempre fingir compreender as atitudes que diferiam das frequentes? Precisavam sempre rotular? Se precisavam de um rótulo, ela era uma _genderfluid_ , mas não achava que precisava de rótulo apenas para dizer que gostava de experimentar roupas diferentes.

— Sabe que vocês são os únicos que me entendem? — perguntou Alice, sorrindo para eles.

— Se não é o cara que prefere a sua versão azul, prefere a versão rosa — Scorpius negou com a cabeça — O que as roupas mudam? Sério!

— Você mudou o mundo, ou o mundo mudou você?

Ele mostrou a língua para ela, que deu um gole também na bebida, antes de fazer uma carreta.

— Horrível! — afastou o copo ainda cheio.

— Mais para mim! — Scorpius não demorou a puxá-lo para si.

Não quis terminar o raciocínio anterior, mas pensava naquilo frequentemente. Scorpius tinha sofrido tanto com o preconceito pelo que os seus ancestrais fizeram que tinha transformado toda a dor em puro amor. Ele era o melhor amigo que qualquer um poderia ter, e não julgava as pessoas de forma alguma. Era a salvação que a família Malfoy precisava.

— Eu queria entender o porquê de você... — Albus parou de falar.

— Sair com tanta gente? — completou Alice, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Tem nada de errado com isso! — Scorpius partiu para a defesa.

— Não é isso.

De uns tempos até lá, Albus tinha voltado a ser aquele cara fechado e quieto que sempre foi, mas que tinha parado de ser quando a amizade deles aprofundou-se. Como ela tinha deixado aquilo acontecer?

— É estúpido — disse Alice — Tivemos uma aula de amortentia em poções, e eu não consegui tirar um aroma da cabeça. Eu já tinha sentido antes. Um perfume masculino, mas...

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu posso fazer uma tentativa? — perguntou Scorpius, pensativo.

— Não, Scorp, eu não estou apaixonada por você, sinto muito — provocou Alice, sabendo que não era daquilo que se tratava.

Ele riu. Todos sabiam que os seus olhos eram voltados para Rose.

— Eu ganhei esse daqui de aniversário de um amigo meu, que você conhece — tirou um frasco de perfume da mochila.

— Por que você leva isso para todo o lado? — perguntou Albus, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu não levo para todo lado, eu esqueci hoje!

Alice ajeitou-se na cadeira, sorrindo divertida e convencida de que nunca que um amigo de Scorpius teria o aroma da poção.

— Pode ir!

Ele pegou o guardanapo de papel e borrifou, entregando-a.

Antes mesmo de pegar o guardanapo, só no momento do borrifo, ela reconheceu o cheiro. Olhou incrédula para Scorpius, antes de dar uma respirada profunda.

— Quem te deu isso?

— Eu combinei de encontrar Rosie, tenho que ir — Scorpius guardou o frasco, levantando-se.

Só jogou algumas cédulas de papel em cima da mesa, antes de sair, deixando-a sem resposta.

— Ele é louco, não? — perguntou Albus.

Alice manteve os olhos na porta da lanchonete.

Scorpius não perdia a oportunidade de divulgar sobre quem estava interessado nela, só tinha uma possibilidade para ele ter resolvido calar-se. Ou era o que ela queria que fosse verdade.

— Então... Eu acho que vou indo também — Albus limpou a garganta, incômodo — Você vai ficar mais um pouco ou...?

Alice levantou-se da cadeira e não teve a vergonha de respirar fundo, inclinada na direção dele.

— Por que você mudou o seu perfume?

Viu Albus engolir em seco.

— Mudei? Do que você está falando? — ele deu uma risada nervosa.

— Você usava o mesmo perfume desde que te conheço — ela disse, pegando o guardanapo — Esse daqui.

— E por que isso te importa? — então voltou a ser o Albus que ela conhecia — Gostou? Compro pra você também.

Ele era bem mais astuto do que ela tinha imaginado, apesar de ser da casa verde e prata.

— Quem sabe, não é?

Mas tinha que perder aquela timidez.

Então, Alice apenas deu uma piscadela, deixando algumas cédulas de papel em cima da mesa, antes de sair desacompanhada.

Assim que afastou-se dele, no entanto, perdeu toda a compostura, pegando o celular para mandar uma mensagem para Scorpius. Ele _tinha_ que contar de quem era aquele perfume antes que ela enlouquecesse.

Enquanto isso, ela trocaria de roupa mais uma vez.

Estava sentindo vontade de usar uma saia e não achava que combinaria com a camiseta de seu irmão.


End file.
